Layla Grant
Layla Grant was a runner-up in a singing competition and a new singer in Nashville who was a new rival for Juliette. Biography Soon after arriving in Nashville, she started a romantic relationship with Edgehill labelmate Will Lexington. However, it was nothing more than a publicity stunt and label boss Jeff Fordham soon believed Will was hiding the fact that he is gay so Will decided to propose to Layla and she accepted. They married in a small ceremony, in spite of Gunnar's doubts. At first it was a happy marriage but when they starred in their own reality TV show, Will was soon forced to accept who he really is and came clean to Layla, unaware that a hidden camera in their bedroom has caught the confession. Layla was visibly stunned. When their show premiered, she was unhappy with being portrayed as ditzy. She and Will attended the Nashville Winterfest and she ended up sleeping with Jeff Fordham. The two began texting each other and when Will discovered the truth while they attended the Edgehill Christmas party he told Jeff to break it off with her. She did not take his rejection well and ended up attempting suicide by drowning herself in his pool. However, she survives and Will agrees to divorce her. However, Will and Layla have remained close friends since then. After Jeff was fired from Edgehill, she asked him to become her manager and they embarked on a romantic relationship. He took complete control of her career and she later found out that Jade St. John (Jeff's ex) had dropped her from being an opening act on her tour as Jeff had uploaded a photo of her passed out at Jade's party after Jade had made it clear that no photos were to be uploaded to social media. Despite this, they continued their relationship and when Jeff was made CEO of Wheelin' Dealin' Records, a party was thrown to celebrate. A drunken and depressed Juliette attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the roof and Jeff tried to stop her but ultimately fell to his death, leaving Layla devastated. It was only when she returned to town for Deacon and Rayna's wedding that Colt Wheeler told her he had seen Jeff trying to stop Juliette from jumping before he died. After this she enlisted Avery Barkley as her producer and asked him to join her on Luke's tour. However, Juliette decided to add her name to the tour in order to keep an eye on them. Avery dumped Layla when he discovered the true reason why they were together and she left town in disgrace. Songs Solos Season 2: Song kmks.jpg|Gonna Get Even (Never No More)|link=Gonna Get Even Song sdc.png|Tell Me (I'm Tired of Pretending)|link=Tell Me Song infn.png|It All Slows Down (We've Got Things to Do)|link=It All Slows Down Season 3: Good Love.png|Good Love (Road Happy)|link=Good Love ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|Merry Christmas Baby (Christmas With Nashville)|link=Merry Christmas Baby Blind.png|Blind (I'm Coming Home to You)|link=Blind IFAW.png|I Found a Way (Two Sides to Every Story)|link=I Found a Way My Heart Don't Know How To Stop.png|My Heart Don't Know When to Stop (Nobody Knows But Me)|link=My Heart Don't Know When to Stop Season 4: Makes No Sense At All.png|Makes No Sense At All ('Til the Pain Outwears the Shame)|link=Makes No Sense At All Mess Worth Making.png|Mess Worth Making (The Slender Threads that Bind Us Here)|link=Mess Worth Making Can't Stop a Heart.png|Can't Stop A Heart (Stop the World (And Let Me Off))|link=Can't Stop A Heart Too Far Away From You.png|Too Far From You (Can't Get Used to Losing You)|link=Too Far From You The Book.png|The Book (What I Cannot Change)|link=The Book CB.png|Caged Bird (Baby Come Home)|link=Caged Bird Duets: Season 3: IYHCHI.png|If Your Heart Can Handle It (I Can't Get Over You to Save My Life (with Will)|link=If Your Heart Can Handle It Season 4: TB.png|The Book (Duet Version) (Didn't Expect It to Go Down This Way) (with Avery)|link=The Book (Duet Version) SS20161.png|Soul Survivor (It's Sure Gonna Hurt) (with Avery)|link=Soul Survivor Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Antagonist